This invention relates to a battery powered analog electronic timepiece, more particularly, an analog electronic timepiece which prevents malfunctions of the divider circuits within the time piece during periods of high load.
Battery powered analog electronic timepieces are known in the art and generally include a battery power source, such as a lithium battery. However, the internal resistance of the lithium battery may and does vary depending upon the handling and environment of the battery. As a result, the voltage of the battery suddenly varies when there are changes in these conditions and malfunctions of the divider circuits result.
Prior art timepieces include a voltage regulating circuit or a voltage converting circuit, for converting a high output voltage to a low output voltage, between the power source and the divider circuits to reduce current consumption of the circuit which shortens the life of the battery. However, malfunctions resulting from variations in the internal resistance of the battery and the battery voltage output may still occur. Accordingly, to stabilize the output voltage a capacitor is coupled to the voltage regulating circuit to prevent divider circuit malfunctions. A voltage converting circuit which converts a high input voltage from the power source to a lower output voltage may also be used along with the capacitor so that the output voltage remains substantially constant as the battery output voltage varies.
These prior art devices have provided satisfactory performance however, utilizing a capacitor with the voltage regulation circuit or a voltage converting circuit, increase the number of components necessary for a properly functioning analog timepiece. This results in an increase in the physical size of the timepiece to accomodate the extra circuit area as well as an increase in cost. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a battery powered electronic analog timepiece which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above.